


Un Antéchrist en culottes courtes

by malurette



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Children, De bons présages, Drabble Collection, Footnotes, Friendship, Gen, Health food, Humor, Les Eux, a bit of angst, i hope i'll update this someday, them
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics sur Eux.<br/>1ère vignette : Adam, Être l'Antéchrist.<br/>2ème : Un régime sain (beurk !) <br/>3ème : La méchanceté des Adultes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Être l'Antéchrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam, face à son nouveau rôle et ses implications, ce que ça changera de sa vie dès le lendemain, après l'Apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce que c'est que d'être l'Antéchrist  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Good Omens  (De bons présages)  
>  **Personnages :** Adam Young, Them (Les Eux)  
>  **Genre :** gen avec une pointe d'angst  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Ce qui faisait le plus mal, c'était de savoir qu'il {vivrait} demain sans eux."  
>  d'après Camille_Miko pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Vivre demain sans Eux ? l'idée ne plaît pas à Adam. Mais alors pas du tout.  
Où est l'intérêt d'être le roi de la terre s'il n'y a plus personne dessus ? D'accord, il n'y aurait plus de parents pour vous empêcher de jouer quand vous en avez envie. Plus d'école. Plus de méchant vieux au magasin qui vous regarde de travers quand vous voulez acheter des bonbons. Plus de Boule-de-Suif dans la queue de la cantine.

Mais si ça voulait dire plus non plus ses meilleurs amis pour partager les meilleurs trucs du monde et tout… Non, il ne veut pas !


	2. La cuisine "saine"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Eux tentent une expérience culinaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les bienfaits de la cuisine saine  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Good Omens (De bons présages)  
>  **Personnages :** Adam, Pepper, Brian, Wensleydale  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu crack  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** Good Omens : Adam, Peper, les Eux si tu veux, "Je refuse de faire la cuisine !" pour Lilai">  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 130

« Et si on essayait la cuisine saine ?  
\- La cuisine _saine_ ?  
\- La _cuisine_ saine ?  
\- Et tu t'attends à ce que qui cuisine ?  
\- Ben...  
\- Parce que, laisse-moi te dire, moi je refuse. C'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je suis obligée de faire des trucs de fille !  
\- Relax, Pepper, personne n'a dit que _tu_ devrais cuisiner.  
\- Mais vous savez, on trouve des trucs sains déjà tout cuisinés*.  
\- Comme des barres de chocolat, sauf que c'est des barres de fruits. Et puis des chips de légumes, aussi.  
\- Alors où est la différence avec la nourriture normale ?  
\- Ben justement, on ne le saura que si on essaye ! »

-

* Dans des emballages tout sauf sains. Ça amuse beaucoup un certain cavalier et quelques démons. 


	3. La pire méchanceté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les adultes sont bêtes, et ils sont en plus méchants !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La pire méchanceté est gratuite  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Good Omens  (De bons présages)  
>  **Personnages :** Them et un chien (les Eux)  
>  **Genre :** affreux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Gaiman & Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** « Them, découvrir la méchanceté du monde adulte »  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Note/Avertissement :** dur mais si ça peut vous rassurer, le chien en question je ne compte _pas_ que ça soit Dog  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Les adultes sont bêtes, ça, les Eux le savent depuis longtemps. Mais ils sont en plus méchants et ça, ça fait mal de s’en rendre compte.  
Boule-de-Suif est méchant. Les adultes ? les adultes sont censés être... gentils, non ? ou au moins indifférents.  
Mais ce qu’ils ont fait à ce pauvre chien, pour tellement peu de travers ! Bon, des crottes là où il ne fallait pas, des aboiements intempestifs peut-être. Mais c’était pas si terrible.

Et il a fini même pas tiré comme un lapin en prétendant un accident, non : empoisonné comme un rat. Ça laisse encore moins de preuves mais ça n’est pas moins violent. D’autant qu’il n’y a même pas de rats contre lesquels lutter, dans le voisinage...  
Ce ne sont pas d’autres enfants qui auraient fait ce coup. Ils n’y auraient pas pensé, ils auraient utilisé leurs frondes.

Vraiment, c’est pas juste et c’est méchant !


End file.
